


The Balcony Scene

by tangledineden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Juminv - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledineden/pseuds/tangledineden
Summary: V was simply trying to enjoy the view after recently having surgery on his eyes, but Jumin had a different plan.





	The Balcony Scene

The scene from the balcony was truly beautiful. V’s newly healed eyes would love to spend the night just watching, listening to the hums of life from below. The wind rustling his hair, chilling him despite his layers.

 

However, he was distracted at the moment.

 

V’s fingers tangled in Jumin’s hair, giving a slight tug as the lips on his throat elicited a moan from him. “Jumin…” he breathed, cold night air turning his words to frost.

 

  
“Yes, my love?” Jumin replied, pulling away. He looked through his lashes up at V, and V’s heart nearly stopped.

 

God, he was so beautiful.

 

“Can... we take this inside?” V asked, hoping Jumin would understand what V was asking.

 

“Certainly,” Jumin replied.

 

V looked down as he felt a hand slip into his own, and grinned as he saw the promise ring gleaming on his own finger.

 

One day soon, that would be a wedding ring, he told himself.

 

Jumin quickly guided V inside, and the change in temperature between the chilly outdoors and the warm inside was quite a difference. V’s new glasses fogged slightly, and for a brief moment he couldn’t clearly see…

 

And that short moment was enough time for Jumin to take V by surprise, and have him pressed gently against the wall, lips immediately resuming their place on V’s throat. V sucked in his breath at the feeling, his arms wrapping around the back of Jumin’s neck. Fingers tangling in hair.

 

V loved the little groan the tug to Jumin’s hair caused. He loved to hear sounds of enjoyment, pleasure. Loved to know that his love was enjoying himself.

 

V gained the most pleasure from pleasing his partner. From feeling Jumin come undone at his touch, knowing that his lover was enjoying their time together. And after all the attention Jumin was paying to V now, it was only fair if V gave some back. 

 

“Jumin…” he mumbled, hands moving to start fumbling with the buttons of Jumin’s shirt. He unbuttoned it, and pushed it back off Jumin’s shoulders. Watched it fall to the floor before slowly sinking to his knees. 

 

Jumin sucked in a breath as V got to work on the belt in the other man’s waistband, making quick work of it. The photographer slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jumin’s briefs, pulling them down to the floor. 

 

He loved to see Jumin like this. Entirely open, entirely bare, trusting V completely to care for him in the most intimate of ways. 

 

V wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such trust, but he would do everything in his power to prove worthy. 

 

As gently as he could, V wrapped a palm around Jumin’s member, and slowly moved to press his lips to his beloved’s thigh. He covered each inch of flesh in kisses, warm and sweet. Hoping his actions could portray just how wholly he was in love - more than words ever could. 

 

And as he heard Jumin’s breathing getting heavy, desperate in need, he complied. Running his tongue up Jumin’s erection, he moved his hand to wrap around the base of it and gave lethargic pumps of the wrist. 

 

The hitch in Jumin’s breath spurred V on. He must be doing something right if Jumin was enjoying himself so. 

 

He increased the pace of his wrist just a bit as he wrapped his lips around his lover, and slowly took as much of him as he could into his mouth. 

 

“Jihyun…”

 

Fingers tangled in V’s hair, pulling against his scalp. Hard enough for V to moan around him. 

 

With a renewed confidence, knowing he was pleasing Jumin, V began to bob his head on the member, tongue brushing over and teasing the head. 

 

Precum dribbled down the back of his throat, and the hand on his head pushed him, urging him to take even more of Jumin into his mouth. Despite a slight discomfort at the suddenness, he eagerly accepts it, moving to take as much of Jumin’s erection into his mouth as he possibly could.

 

He resumed his movements, the pumping of his wrist and the bobbing of his head. Loving the sounds, the gasps and soft moans Jumin gave in return. His brows furrowed in concentration as he worked.

 

Gradually, the sounds Jumin made increased in volume and frequency, soon becoming audible panting. 

 

“Jihyun…  _ fuck _ …”

 

The hand in his hair gave a hard tug, pulling V back to sit on his heel. He looked up at Jumin, breathing hard, saliva and precum dripping down his chin. 

 

“Jumin…?”

 

His voice was hoarse, but his confusion still came across in his words. 

 

_ Why did you stop me? Didn't you enjoy it? _

 

Had he done something wrong?

 

Before V could inquire further, Jumin took his hand, easing him up to his feet. 

 

Jumin ran a hand through V’s hair, and he shuddered at the touch. At the lips that gently pressed against his jaw. 

 

“Not now, Jihyun,” Jumin said quietly. “I can't finish yet. Not when you haven't gotten any attention.”

 

Warms hands ran down V’s chest, moving to pull away the sweater draped on his shoulders. Grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. 

 

Jumin leaned to whisper to V, warm breathing ghosting across his flesh. “I'm going to go get lubricant,” he said. “Do you mind waiting for me?”

  
  
  


V sighed, shaking his head. “I don't need-”

 

“Let me take care of you,” Jumin murmured, running a thumb across V’s cheek. 

 

With another sigh, and a nod of approval, Jumin slipped away, headed to the bedroom to get what they’d need.

 

Although V knew it would be impossible for them to be physically together without him being prepared first, lubricated and warmed up, he still felt so much guilt. At being given attention, at having time spent just on him. Jumin was so much more worthy of the time, the effort -

 

V wouldn’t have minded if the only time they did anything sexual was him pleasing Jumin. After all, Jumin had already done so much for him. It was only fair he repay the favor somehow, even if Jumin didn’t see it that way. Even if he believed V also deserved pleasure. 

 

His thoughts were cut off by arms wrapping around his waist from behind, causing him to turn. As he did, his lips were caught in a chaste kiss. 

 

Jumin pulled back somewhat, moving his lips to rest on the corner of V’s mouth as he unbuttoned V’s jeans, peeling them from his body. V stepped out of them, now completely bare, as Jumin uncapped the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily in anticipation, the photographer spread his legs apart for Jumin’s ease of access. And soon a hand slipped between his thighs, a single finger pressing against his entrance.

 

Slowly, carefully, Jumin eased his finger inside V, giving him time to adjust to the new presence before slowly beginning to thrust. V gave a breathy moan, head falling back against the wall, legs moving farther apart. Jumin knew just what places to explore, just what to press to make V cry out, and he was unafraid to use them. V knew this, loved this - that Jumin was so eager and willing to make him feel good.

 

A second finger pressed into him, and V let out a low hiss; perhaps he could have used a tad longer before that. But soon the pain is entirely gone, and he gives a concerned Jumin the go ahead to press on.

 

Jumin cautiously works him up to a third finger, and then a fourth, leaving V a mess of gasps and moans.

 

“Please, Jumin, need you, please…”

 

At the words, Jumin pulled his fingers from V, moving to grab onto his waist.

 

“Jump up,” he said.

 

V complied, giving a small jump, feeling strong arms catch him and hold him up as he wrapped his legs tightly around Jumin’s waist. His hands moved to wrap around Jumin’s neck, head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Are you ready?” Jumin asked.

 

V nodded, resisting the urge to rut against the body on his. God, he needed this, so badly,,,

 

Jumin took himself in one hand, lining up with V’s entrance, and pressed inside, achingly slow.

 

V groaned, feeling so wonderfully full. The sensations of Jumin pressing inside him was one he could never grow tired of - he was so full, so warm, so open.

 

He hooked his feet together to keep himself up, back against the wall, as Jumin slowly unsheathed himself and pressed back in. He set a deliberate rhythm, pushing as far into V as he could with each inward thrust. A few soft groans slipped through his lips, sending electricity through V’s body. V’s head leaned back, against the wall, moaning as his lover made love to him.

 

“Jumin, harder --”

 

Jumin obliged, giving a strong snap of his hips. Each roll of their hips sent shockwaves of pleasure through V. Each thrust was harder than the last, moving farther and farther inside V, until soon he could feel flesh against him, and knew Jumin was entirely inside him.

 

Both their breathing increased in rapidness as Jumin picked up his pace, moving with just a dash more recklessness - pushing harder, moving faster. The harmony of their moans gave them both renewed energy, and V began to grind his hips into Jumin each time he presses inward, adding another layer of pleasure to the symphony of carnal feeling.

 

V felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the cliff’s edge, knowing full well he isn’t going to last long like this. Not when he’s feeling so many sensations at once, not when Jumin’s lips are on his jaw…

 

Jumin’s mouth moves down to V’s throat, licking and sucking at the soft flesh, eliciting moans from his partner. All the while, he whispered his praises.

 

“You are so beautiful, Jihyun,,,”

 

“I love you.”

 

“You’re doing so well, Jihyun, so well.”

 

V’s hands pull tighter in Jumin’s hair as he cries out, so close to climax he can barely stand it. Then, with a particular thrust, Jumin had angled his hips just right to brush against the sweet spot inside V. With each new move of his hips, Jumin hit V’s prostate. The photographer is a mess of pleasure, whimpering and moaning loudly as this new feeling finally brings him to his finish.

 

V’s pleasure covered both their chests, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gasped and whined, clawing at Jumin’s back. His toes curled, going numb. Their movements became erratic as Jumin came undone, the feeling of V tightening around him in his own finish almost too much to handle. With a groan, Jumin climaxes, slowing his thrusts down to a stop as his own finish filled V.

 

For a long moment, they both stayed silent, the only noise their panting breaths. Jumin soon pulled out of V, helping him settle on his feet against the wall.

 

V leaned against the cool surface of the wall, hips aching, cum dripping down his thighs. His arm remained wrapped around Jumin, keeping him close despite the sweat and heat.

 

Jumin cupped V’s cheek, pulling him in for a tender kiss. V reciprocated easily.

 

“I love you,” Jumin whispered against V’s lips.

 

“And I love you,” V replied.

 

They pressed their foreheads together, each coming down from their own high, bathing in the afterglow and the warmth of unconditional love.


End file.
